


Zoeys Extraordinary Marriage

by xo_libby_ox



Category: Zoeys extraordinary playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_libby_ox/pseuds/xo_libby_ox
Summary: Just a story about Clarkeman because I love them
Relationships: Zoey Clarke / Max Richman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Zoey didn’t know she was pregnant. Not yet anyway. She was going to the hospital today to have a surgery she knew she had to have since she was a child, she just didn’t know that when she returned home, she’d be bearing news that she was carrying a child. 

The surgery went okay, and Max had stayed by her side until she woke up and showed that she was okay. Once she’d got out of surgery, to no knowledge of Zoeys, the nurse had gone out to max and told him that Zoey and her “baby” were fine.  
“Baby?” Max asked a slight tone of panic in his voice.  
“Yes. She’s pregna- you didn’t know? It’s possible that she doesn’t know either I just-“ The nurse stuttered.  
Max took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. “Okay. Thank you.” 

Once Zoey had woken up he couldn’t wait to tell his wife that she was carrying his child.   
It definitely wasn’t planned but that didn’t necessarily mean it was a bad thing.  
Zoey was actually pretty excited when Max told her. Which he definitely did not expect. He expected her to at least be a little bit worried, but when the nurse next came into her room she asked them if they’d want to see the child, and to no avail, they of course both said yes.   
“Wow.” Max said. Completely starstruck. “That’s our baby”.   
Zoey liked how happy he was, it calmed her nerves about becoming a parent knowing she had max by her side helping her.

They kept Zoey in the hospital for 3 more days to monitor her for complications from the surgery. When they released her, Zoey’s parents drove them back to their apartment where David, Emily and Peter were already waiting. They threw a small “Welcome Home” party but at Max’s instructions, left so Zoey could get some more rest. 

Zoey took it easy the next couple of days, though not completely by her own choice. Her now worried and extremely protective husband was insistent that she not over do it. “Zoey. Remember, the doctor told you to take it easy for a while.”   
He did EVERYTHING for her,   
She appreciated the caution he was taking, but it was getting to be a little overwhelming. She finally exploded at him on Saturday after he mithered her just a little too much when he was helping her onto the couch. “JUST STOP!!! Max, I am not a child and I just need to breathe! You’re suffocating me!! Just let me do it by myself, I’m fine!”  
His face was a mix of disappointment and anger that he quickly covered with a mask of understanding. He held his hands up and stepped away from the couch.  
“You got it.” He went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner for himself.

He pulled out an onion and started dicing it. Zoey folded her hands over her face and stared at her fingers.  
She heard him in the kitchen, the knife scraping softly against the cutting board as the smell of the food wafted through the apartment. She took a deep breath and stood up, turning to the kitchen to find Max looking down at the onion on the cutting board before him.   
Zoey walked up to him and sat on a barstool diagonal from him. She reached her right hand over and stopped the hand holding the knife. “That seems like a small amount of food for three people, Max.”   
His brown eyes stared at the wooden board beneath his hands. He huffed and chuckled at the woman in front of him. “Three? I’m only cooking for one person. If you don’t want me to take care of you then I won’t.”   
She got up from the stool, rounded the corner of the counter and stood at his side. “Okay so I’m growing a person but you can’t cook for your pregnant wife.” Zoey blurted.  
Max looked down at her before she continued. “Okay fine then.” Zoey said, surprised, holding her hands up.  
He nodded at her. “You made it pretty clear that you could take care of yourself so you can make your own food.” Max picked up the food off of the counter and placed it onto the opposite side of the kitchen to resume cooking.  
“Jeez what crawled up your arse and died?” Zoey murmured under her breath.  
“Pfft.” Max grumbles as he drops the knife and storms into the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him, leaving Zoey alone in the kitchen, shocked at her husbands actions. Zoey slowly walks over to the bathroom and closes the door behind her, locking it after she entered.   
She felt a tear fall down her face. Mere moments later she hears the bedroom door open and she hears the faint echo of footsteps. She’s sitting with her back towards the door so when a loud knock echoes through the bathroom it startled her and she quickly stands up and wipes her tear stained eyes.  
She opens the door to find Max standing there with a sheepish grin on his face.  
“What?” Zoey asked.  
“I’m just kidding Zo, I was making you food, I just thought I’d get you back for snapping at me 20 seconds earlier.” He giggled.  
Zoey rolls her eyes and pushes past him, ignoring his existence and does the same thing he had done before. She retreats into the bedroom and slams the door behind her. He’s in the dog house tonight. Oh shit. He could at least try?  
He slowly walked over to the bedroom door and could hear the faint sound of sobs inside. He felt bad that he caused this but he also knew that she was only so emotional because of the pregnancy hormones, she wasn’t actually that sad.   
He knocked on the door and got no answer so he knocked again.  
“Zo?” He called out.  
“Leave me alone, Max. I’m tired I’m going to bed.” She snapped.  
“Is there any chance I’m gonna be going to bed tonight?” He asked jokingly.  
“Nope.” She returned bluntly.  
“Ok. I get it, you’re mad, but you snapped at me too Zo.” He murmured so faintly she could barely hear him through the door.  
“Because I need space max! You don’t have to help me sit down on the sofa. I’m fine and your on my back 24/7.” Zoey said. “I know you’re trying to help but I promise max. I’m fine.”  
“I know you’re fine. I was just-“ Max wandered off. “Goodnight Zo, I love you.” He got no response so went and lay on the sofa. Drowning in regret and guilt.


	2. She needs space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed space. That’s what he kept telling himself. She needed space.

Max woke the next morning as soon as the sun rose because of the tall windows in his apartment. And the sofa wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on when his wife was in his bed just a room away. He knew she would still be mad when she woke up so he wanted to give her some space, which was what she asked for. He went into the guest bathroom to clean himself up, put on some shoes and left the apartment, making sure to do it all silently so he didn’t wake his wife.  
He didn’t exactly have a plan, he just knew he was going to give her exactly what she asked for. Which was space. He was going to give her space.   
His heart ached every time he thought about ‘giving her space’ but he also knew this was what she needed. He didn’t want to lose her so he needed to give her what she was asking for. Space.   
He decided to go to the desert shop that she’d taken him after he’d been fired from SPRQ Point first, so he set off on his way there.

Zoey woke up an hour after Max had left, she was sprawled out across the whole mattress and waited to feel the warmth of her husband next to her, but of course that never arrived. She eventually woke up enough to remember what had happened the night before. She didn’t want to keep fighting with Max. So she got up, went to the bathroom, and then walked out into the living room.   
She quickly noticed that Max wasn’t there and pulled out her phone to text him. 

Zoey: Where are you? 8:30

Max: You said you needed space, so I’m gonna respect that I’m give you you’re space. See you, Zo x 8:32

She was annoyed. Annoyed that he hadn’t even bothered to tell her where he was going or where he was. Annoyed that he hadn’t discussed this with her before he just left.   
She needed to talk to someone and she was angry at max and the only person she could think of right now, was Simon.   
So she once again pulled out her phone and texted Simon.

Zoey: Can you meet me at the cheesequake place at 9:30? 

Simon: I’ll be there! 

Zoey and Simon had stayed friends throughout the years, she told him a while ago, before she married max that she didn’t think they were a good idea, and he respected her. They decided to just be friends and their friendship was going well.   
Zoey made her way back into the bedroom and got dressed and ready. She didn’t even think about asking Max where he was.

Zoey arrived outside of the shop just before nine thirty and waited for Simon to arrive. A few minutes after, she saw him approaching her with a big smile on his face, they hadn’t talked much recently, because of her well, being pregnant and all, but she knew he was seeing someone new and it was going well between them so she was happy for him. He deserved to be happy.   
Simon opened the door for Zoey and she walked in and thanked him, they approached the counter and purchased their cheesequakes and sat down at a table.   
Zoey wanted to meet him here because she wanted his advice, and she wanted to rant about max, which yes. Okay. It may of been spiteful of her to do that to max and especially to rant about him to Simon, but she was angry.   
“So, what’s up? Why did you want to meet here?” Simon asked.  
“I just erm..- needed someone to talk to. About some erm...stuff I’m going through right now.” Zoey stuttered.  
“Go ahead, talk.” Simon offered his full support to Zoey and she was grateful he was offering to listen.  
Zoey explained everything that had happened with Max the night before and how he’d just left this morning telling her he was giving her the ‘space she asked for.’  
“I mean, you did ask for space so I guess maybe he thought he was doing you a favour? You know by actually leaving and giving you space?” Simon suggested.  
“Yeah but he could’ve at least told me he was leaving. I got a text Simon. A text. And I probably wouldn’t of even gotten one of those if I didn’t text him first.” Zoey sounded angry and sad at the same time. “I just..- I don’t want to erm...lose him, especially not now with this,” Zoey gestures to her belly, “going on.”   
Simon chuckled and gave her the best advice he could and before they left he stood to give her a friendly hug. Her gaze lingered on him a second longer than it should have and she snapped out of it and kissed his cheek, saying goodbye. 

Little did she know. Simon wasn’t the only person in the shop that she knew. 

Max didn’t bother texting Zoey again after his last message. He vowed to give her space. That was what she wanted and that was what he was going to give her. But little did he know, Zoey was also going on a trip that day.  
Max had been at the desert shop for around half an hour when he saw a familiar tinge of red hair enter the shop. He took a double take at her and quickly realised she wasn’t here alone. She was with Simon. He felt his heart clench inside his chest as he choked back a few tears. He eventually got a grip on himself and sat out of their eyesight so he could watch them, but he still couldn’t hear them. They were there, talking to each other for at least half an hour when they stood up and Max saw Zoey lean in and hug Simon and then kiss him on the cheek. Deep down of course he knew it didn’t mean anything. But right now. In this instant. All he could feel was heartache.

Once again Zoey had chosen to speak to Simon about her pain, turning to him for guidance and advice. Why him? Why Simon every time?   
Max left the desert shop and strolled along the park on the opposite side of the road. He didn’t want to be home yet. He didn’t want to go home at all if he was honest but he knew he had to speak to her at some point. He didn’t know what was going to happen between them and he was scared. Scared that he was going to lose her.

Max didn’t look at the time again until 4pm and he decided to start to make his way home. Zoey had called him a few times throughout the day but he just let them ring. He couldn’t talk to her until he was in front of her. He knew her enough to know that he could read her emotions if she was face to face with him.   
He arrived home around half an hour later and inserted his key into the lock, turned it, took a deep breath and entered the apartment.  
It was quiet and he wondered for a moment if Zoey was even at home. Where is she? He asked himself, but he heard a door open and she came walking out of the office and sat on the sofa.   
They just stared at each other for a few seconds and Max took a few steps away from the front door, going closer to where Zoey was sitting.   
“So um...how was your day alone?” Zoey asked. The tension could be cut with a knife and his heart ached to know that he had to ask her about him.  
“Not great. How was your day with Simon?” Max didn’t mean to ask her like this. It just kind of...slipped out? He wanted to ask her when he was ready but the words just kind of fell out of his mouth.  
“W-what?” Zoey stuttered.  
“You called Simon. You couldn’t be with me so you spent your day with..” Max swallowed, “him instead.”  
“Max I-“ Zoey murmured slowly.  
“No I don’t want to know. I don’t want to hear you say that you called him because you were upset or you called him because you were alone. I’ve heard it all before.” Max again for the second time that day choked back tears.  
Zoey looked up at him and stood up, she grabbed his hand and he pulled away from her.   
“Max.” She said.  
“I just erm..you said you needed space, so that’s what I gave you. I gave you space, a day for yourself and instead of spending it by yourself or with your family, you called...Simon.” His voice trailed off at the last word as his face grew sadder. She hated to see that what she’d done today hurt him so much, but she was angry at him.   
“Max you left. You didn’t talk to me, you ignored my calls and you just...left without saying anything.” Max looked up at her, confused.  
“I didn’t want to be on my own. I wanted to talk to you but you were long gone so I asked Simon to talk to me. You know we’re friends and you know I like talking to him.” Zoey said.  
“I don’t-“ Max trailed off again.   
Max turned around and sat on a kitchen bar stool, keeping his distance from his wife.   
“Max I wouldn’t of called him if you would’ve just talked to me.” She said.  
“You didn’t ask me to talk to you. You asked for space.” Max argued back.   
“I couldn’t ask to talk to you because you wouldn’t answer your damn phone.” Zoey blurted.  
“So you seeking comfort in Simon is my fault, Zo?” Max sounded hurt. More heart than she’d ever heard him sound before.   
“Max that’s not-“ He interrupted her before she could finish. “It doesn’t matter, Zo. I’m going to bed.” Max walked through the door and climbed into bed, although sure he wouldn’t get much sleep.


	3. Hearts Don’t break around here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this - All Of Me by John Legend and Hearts Don’t Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran

Zoey slept in the guest room that night. She didn’t know what exactly the future held for her and Max and she definitely didn’t want to push him, but she also didn’t want to sleep on the sofa either. So she climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to wash her tear stained cheeks.  
The next morning she woke up before him. She left the bedroom and sat on the sofa, turning on the TV and lowering the volume so she didn’t wake Max. Although however loud the tv was she wasn’t sure she’d pay attention. She had too much on her mind.  
However, around twenty minutes later Max left the bedroom fully dressed with his shoes on.   
“Where are you going? Are you just leaving again?” Zoey asked.  
“I’m going to get coffee, who knows I might go and have a chat with Autumn seen as we’re talking to past love interests now.” Maxs voice was cold. She’d never heard him speak to her like that. Emotionless.   
“Max -“ she groaned.  
“I’m just going to get a coffee Zoey.” He said.  
“Okay.” She replied.  
He wasn’t lying. He really was just going to get a coffee. He needed caffeine if they were gonna go for round two again this morning. He knew they would have to resolve things at some point but he was still mad that she’d called Simon.  
He made it to the coffee shop, ordered his coffee and also without realising, ordered Zoey’s usual and he made his way back to his apartment. He walked back inside barely realising he had a coffee for her and he passed it to her.  
“You...got me a coffee...” Zoey looked up at him.  
“yes?” Max was trying his hardest to remain cold and angry. He didn’t want her to know he was hurting, although she definitely already knew.

“I know it hurt you max. And I’m sorry okay. I am. But you left me. You left and you wouldn’t pick up your phone I was worried. I didn’t know what you meant by ‘space’ I -“ her voice trailed off.   
“You what?” Max asked, knocking her back onto her trail of thought.  
“I don’t want you to leave me. Leave US.” Zoey looked at him with her sad eyes.   
“Leave you? You thought I was leaving you? Zoey you asked for space. I didn’t want to give you space but you asked for it and I didn’t want to bother you.” Max explained.   
“You really thought I was gonna leave you? Now? After all of this?” Max asked.   
“I was just...I guess hurt? That you called Simon. And I know you called him because you tried calling me and I didn’t answer but...anyone else. You could’ve called anyone else. Your mom? Why didn’t you call your mom?”   
“I didn’t want to bother her or worry her.” Zoey said quietly.  
“You just have to understand, Zo. It’s going to hurt me if you call him to tell him all our problems all the time. I love you and I’m never leaving you. But that doesn’t mean that you calling him didn’t break me.” Max explained.   
Zoey felt her heart twinge and pools of tears began to gather in her eyes. She blinked, releasing the tears down onto her cheeks.  
“I know, and I’m sorry. I really am. I love you, Max.”   
Max moved to sit down next to her and he rested his hand on her stomach.   
Before their fight he would sing to their baby every night. She missed him and she never wanted to lose him again, even if it was just temporary.  
She heard the faint strums of music and watched as max began to sing. She’d missed his heart songs. She hadn’t heard one in a while. 

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

She of course recognised this from the night her dad had died.

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Zoey watched in awe as this time she let him sing the full song to her, no interruptions.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Zoey leaned in and kissed Max, she had missed him more than he could ever imagine and she was relieved to know that they were okay. She had messed up and she knew she shouldn’t of called Simon, but he did help and everything was okay now.

They went to bed that night the same as they had before their fight. And the next morning when she woke up she was in his arms, just like she wanted to be. She smiled and stayed close to him until he woke up and got out of bed. 

“Do you have to go to work?” Zoey asked. “I want you to stay here.” She smiled.  
“I wish I could but I have to go, It’s busy and I don’t wanna be fired again.” Max chucked.  
“Fine.” Zoey pouted.   
He walked out into the open living room and she followed him and sat on the sofa.   
Half an hour later, Max was preparing to leave for work and Zoey again, heard music begin to play.  
Obviously it was Max again.

She is the sweetest thing that I know  
You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low  
Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time  
Took my heart upon a one way trip  
Guess she went wandering off with it  
Unlike most women I know  
This one will bring it back whole

Zoey enjoyed hearing him sing, it was reassuring for her.

Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead  
Oh my baby, lately I know  
That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby  
I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here

Max carried on finishing getting ready as he sand and swayed to the music.

Oh yeah yeah yeah , yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
She is the river flow in Orwell  
And tin wind chimes used for doorbells  
Fields and trees and her smell, fill my lungs  
Spent my summer time beside her  
And the rest of the year the same  
She is the flint that sparks the lighter  
And the fuel that will hold the flame  
Oh roses roses laid upon your bed spread  
Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know  
That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear  
Oh we're in love aren't we?  
Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby  
I feel safe when you're holding me near  
Love the way that you conquer your fear  
You know hearts don't break around here  
Oh yeah yeah yeah

Max kissed her cheek and walked out the door for work. She had him back and she never wanted to lose him again.


End file.
